Mark of Death
by KitsueMage
Summary: Naru, Mai and Lin must work together to crack their new case! But there is something bad about this, Something sinister...... Possably a Bleach crossover Not sure
1. Chapter 1

Mark of Death

Dark blue eyes scanned the text, seemingly able to memorize the book in front of him labeled _Strange Symbols and Meanings._

"Naru," a male voice said quietly, catching the attention of the teen psychic researcher.

Naru placed the book down several inches to show he was listening, although his eyes never left the text. His assistant, Lin, was standing about a foot away from his chair.

Lin tilted is head towards another assistant of Naru's, a brunette. Her name was Mai. She was looking at him, as if expecting an answer from him.

"Do you want some tea Naru?" She asked again, unfazed by his lack of answer.

"…Yes," the researcher replied, shifting his eyes now at the door, which running footsteps were now heard quite loudly.

A BANG was heard throughout the office. A girl, about 8 years old, was standing at the door, tears leaking out of her purple eyes, sobs in her throat. She was hiccupping with fear and obviously upset. Her silver hair was matted and dirty with some red liquid in it.

Mai immediately rushed over to her side, comforting the young female. Naru, however, stood up.

"This is not a daycare," he said sternly, pointing at the door in which she entered, ignoring the dark glare the brunette gave him. The girl looked up at him.

"M-momma a-and pa-papa star-stared g-going up i-in th-the a-air," she sobbed, "Th-then-then th-there w-was this w-warm red s-sticky s-tuff a-all over th-the pl-place. Th-then m-momma a-and p-papa f-fell… O-onee-s-san st-started to s-say, 'I w-warn-ed you!'…"

This sparked everyone's interest. Lin looked at the girl.

"Where is your sister now?" He asked quietly.

The girl calmed down and grabbed Naru hand, leading Naru into the hall. She continued to drag the researcher for two or three blocks, stopping at a rather large house. She led them inside and let go of Naru's hand, running behind Mai for protection. The girl buried herself in Mai's shirt and refused to look up.

It was a horrible sight. Blood splattered all over the white clean walls. Two bodies were on the clean wooden floor, blood staining it also. There were messages written with red sticky liquid:

_Get Out_

_Leave this place_

_She is a demon_

_Monster_

_Run while you can_

A girl was standing over the bodies around 16 or 17 years old, shaking her head quietly, with her eyes closed. Her shoulder length silver hair brushed across her face.

"Sakura, leave while you can," said the girl, opening her eyes; red orbs peered at the little girl attempting to hide behind Mai.

Naru took a step forward, "What happened?" He asked.

She shifted her gaze to the researcher, a wicked smile playing on her lips, "It's not safe. You better run, quickly," She said, "After all," she dipped her fingers into one of the bodies' blood, "If you don't, you'll probably end up like mom and dad here."

Sakura stepped out from behind Mai, "Yukina! You have to leave too, or the ghost will get you."

"Me? Ghost? Sakura, I am the demon. The one who killed Mom and dad is ME," the silver haired female said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It seemed as if time had frozen. Everyone in the room was staring at Yukina stunned.

"You? Yukina-san, why?" the Chinese man stammered.

"Mom and dad found about you Sakura," Yukina said scowling, "Don't be so careless."

Sakura however was staring at the wall behind Yukina in shock. Blood was smearing itself on the clean wall:

_Get away from the ancient demon: Surebrek_

"Ghosts fear me Sakura," said Yukina, the smirk never leaving her face, "They always will. Besides why did you drag innocent people here? I'll have to kill them you know."

Yukina took a swipe at Mai, causing Sakura to jump away from her. Mai shrieked and jumped backwards, saving her from instant death. A deep cut appeared on her face, as Yukina's nails soared past her. Looking a little closer Naru saw, they weren't just nails, they were claws.

"MAI! Yukina-san! Calm down!" Naru said sternly. Yukina could tell that he was trying to keep his 'cool.'

"So? Mr. Narcissist decides to step in and save the day? Why? Is it because--" Yukina started, but never got to finish.

Lin jumped out, noticing that she wasn't paying attention to him, and struck the bottom of her neck, causing her to faint.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Naru ducked as a Picasso painting flew over his head. Mai shrieked again as a knife flew past her arm, cutting it.

Immediately, the entire place went haywire. Pots and pans clanked against each other as they flew out of cabinets. The shoes at the doorstep flew upwards and threw themselves at Lin, who had no time to dodge, while picking Yukina up. Bracing himself for the impact, he stiffened as a dull THUNK was heard.

The shoes somehow hit an invisible barrier. A knife flew towards the Chinese man causing him to jump over the shoes, which were now limp and nonexistent, lost his grip on Yukina.

As she fell to the floor, two "THUNK" was heard as the knives missed Lin, and the other from Yukina who was somehow floating above the ground. Gently as if someone was holding her, the silver haired female was placed down on the floor.

Naru, Mai and Lin were all staring at Yukina, until a large sofa cushion hit Naru on the back of his head. A spatula whacked Mai on her wounded arm, splashing blood on the item.

"We can't stay," Naru said loudly over the clinking and clanking of the kitchen supplies.

Lin grabbed Yukina and carried her out of the house, Mai, Naru and Sakura following shortly after. The house seemed to get more violent now that Yukina was out of the house. A vase smashed on the door, just as Mai closed it. A knife changed direction in midair, just as it reached the window, as if something on the window burned it.

"Well, at least now we know the ghost can't come out," Naru said, "This case would be ten times more dangerous if the ghost was following her."

He gestured to the silver haired female, in Lin's arms.

"Didn't you hear what Yukina said? '_Ghosts fear me…_' Didn't you hear it?!" Sakura demanded at the dark blue eyed narcissist.

Naru ignored the young purple eyed child, instead shifting his eyes to Mai.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Mai didn't meet his eyes and said quietly, "I'm fine."

_The Next Few Days…_

Houshou Takigawa (Bou-san), Ayako Matsuzaki, John Brown, and Masako Hara had joined the SPR team. All of them had revisited the house, which was eerily calm when they arrived. However, the longer they stayed, the more chaos occurred.

Masako claimed that she could not see any spirits at the moment, but had a bad feeling about the house. She added (to Mai's fury) that Naru should stay with her in the house, because the scent of blood.

Naru replied (to Mai's delight and Masako's anger) that they shouldn't stay in the house more than necessary.

Yukina was now in Lin's care. He had placed a spell that prevented her from waking up, and put his _shiki_ around the room where she was at. Sakura stayed near Lin and didn't say anything when he worked.

Masako had suggested that they wake Yukina up and try to force her to talk, but Naru (to Mai's delight again) had stamped down the suggestion, saying that she was more likely to attack one of them than to talk.

Then Masako said that they could force Sakura to talk, but Naru stamped down idea too, stating, with an obvious tone, that if Yukina said, "_They found out what you were,_" then Sakura, who doesn't seem to be human, would probably attack someone too.

Naru and Mai were arguing (or Mai yelling at Naru while Naru just replied in a don't-mess-with-me tone) about Sakura being a murderer or not. Both of them froze, though, when a dull 'THUNK' was heard upstairs.

Both of them rushed upstairs and slammed open the door Lin was in, which was occupied by 3 people.

Lin's laptop was on the floor (apparently what made the noise) while Lin was backed in a corner. Sakura was cowering on the floor behind Lin and standing with a sword pointed straight at Lin was……

Yukina….

Lin's face still had the remains of after shock pasted on it. Sakura eye's had widened with horror at her sister, apparently about to behead Lin.

Ayako and Masako, who were inspecting the photos in the main SPR room, but heard a 'Thunk' and came to investigate', gasped as they saw inside.

Naru took one step forward but Yukina said, in a flat cold voice that the researcher knew all too well, "Don't move."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Naru stiffened in place, not wanting his guardian figure's head to land on the floor, bloody.

"How…. How did you get out?" Lin stammered, more in shock than fear.

"Humph, your quite stupid," Yukina said, "You should have paid more attention to the messages on the wall."

Lin's eyes widened as he remembered one message, clearly:

_She is a demon_

"Demon spirits cannot rival me," the scarlet eyed creature said, "As for your little spell; I sent my own demons out to get rid of it."

"Yukina!" Sakura screamed, "Stop it! Stop it or-or I'll tell!"

Yukina's merciless eyes traveled to her sister.

"Do you intend to tell them like you told mom and dad? If you do then they must be eliminated," she said coolly, "Do you honestly think that humans would accept our kina among themselves? Huh? Do you?"

"Yukina! Just because you told your friend what you were and she didn't accept it; doesn't mean that these people would be the same!" Sakura said now tears streaming down her face.

Yukina looked at her younger sister, the only one who had respected her, and lowered the weapon, "You seem to trust them…Very well, I will let them go. But if they make a threatening move at me I won't hesitate to kill them."

She sheathed the weapon and strode past the door until Naru reached out and grabbed her arm.

Like lightening her sword was to his neck, ready to cut it off. Naru seemed unfazed while everyone in the room gasped.

"What?" Yukina said with a deadly glare.

"I need to ask you some questions," Naru said.

"I refuse to answer any question you ask, just because you are you," she replied in an angry manner.

"Either way, your going to tell me what I want to know," Naru said keeping his 'cool.'

"You seem like the type to keep secrets; however I cannot trust you, because you knocked me out for a couple days," Yukina said with a glare that could literally freeze Hell over, sheathing the weapon again.

"Then just reply yes or no to my questions," Naru sighed (not visibly) knowing he couldn't get any better answer out of her.

Yukina glared and tried to pry Naru's hand off her arm, but he dug his nails in her arm, drawing a little blood. Glaring darkly at the narcissist, she said in a flat cold voice, "Let go."

"No," was his reply.

"I said LET GO Shibuya Kazuya!" Yukina yelled, but then covered her mouth with her free hand.

"How do you know my name?" Naru asked shocked, "What _are_ you?"

"Let's just say it's as clear as the date of your death," the silver haired female said, finally wrenching her arm from Naru. "Damn," she muttered noticing the leaking trails of red liquid on her arm.

"Answer my questions!" Naru snapped giving her a glare that rivaled her own.

"Why?" she asked, calmly.

"I have taken this case because your sister asked me too (Yukina shot another glare at Sakura who was behind Lin seeking protection) so I'm afraid that simply leaving is out of the question," Naru said, "You seem to know more than you express. I want to know."

"Then you will be allowed to ask me 3 questions," Yukina said, "You don't have to ask me now, but I will only respond to 'yes' or 'no.' Tell me before you ask the questions. Any other questions, I will choose whether or not to answer them."

With that Yukina left the room. Naru looked at the living room camera they had installed in Yukina and Sakura's house to find a floating vase zooming around with a pillow behind it. He sighed and turned away from the camera screen, studying the bedroom one.

Lin, Mai, Masako, Bou, and Ayako turned to observe the photos of the hallway.

The minute Yukina had entered her house however, (so that's where she was going…) the vase and the pillow both fell back to their original spot.

Yukina walked over to the couch and said, in an irritated angry sort of voice, "So you were here Sushiki-onii-san."

A semi-transparent figure appeared radiating warmth. The figure was male.

Gold eyes peered at the female figure above him, his dark blue hair swishing past his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you here?" Yukina asked, "And what was the point of writing that on the wall?" The female gestured to the dried crust of: _Get away from the ancient demon: Surebrek_

"Just giving them a fair warning not to come any closer to this place," Sushiki said, smiling widely, "It would be a pain if they got themselves caught in the other world."

Yukina pursed her lips in a serious manner, "I won't deny that it would be troublesome to explain, but how can we prevent them knowing what happens, especially if they have cameras set up in this place."

The blue haired man sighed, closed his eyes, and began to rub his temples, "Even as me the guardian and you as the sister of the king of the other world, we won't be able to persuade him. You know how he's like, when he makes his mind up no one can stop him."

Scarlet eyes glared into the, now open, gold eyes, "I am aware how hot my half brother's temper can get, and I know how he is going to treat us if someone finds out. Well I know how he's going to treat you. Even if he's only my half brother, he wouldn't dare harm me. It's just the fact of 'If he finds out about what you did he is going to kill you' kind of thing. I'm sure you remember your last punishment of letting the living enter the world of the dead. Although I doubt he will kill them, you're going to really have a hard time."

Sushiki shivered. Even though it had been well over 150 years ago, he could still remember.

"Yeah, I remember," he said not liking the idea at all of being punished, "I'd rather not speak of it though."

"That," Yukina said, "is obvious. Even humans want to forget their past mistakes, but never succeed. Though I wonder if I should tell that black haired man about what we are… He seems the type to keep secrets. Plus if we don't tell him, he's going to keep prodding in our business. What do you think?"

"NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Sushiki yelled, fearfully shooting upwards, "I will not go through that punishment again because of you."

"Relax, I wasn't talking to you, Sushiki," Yukina said, "I was talking to him."

Sushiki whipped around to be almost nose to nose with Yukina's half brother, Sedah. Taking a step back, he stammered, "O-oh. H-hi M-Master…"

Ignoring Sushiki's stammers, Sedah shrugged, "Do what you think is right, Yuki. By the way, have you chosen a mate yet?"

Yukina scowled, "All the male humans here are blockheads or egoistic. Then again, so are the people on the other side. I'll find someone eventually."

Sedah's cold scarlet eyes, much like Yukina's, turned to the silver haired female, "If they do not accept us, kindly erase their memories from them. I cannot have humans blabber secrets to others."

"Sakura seems to trust them. And who Sakura trusts, I trust," Yukina said.

Sedah's black hair fell in front of his face, "Very well, should I be present during this explanation?"

"I think that may be the best choice," Yukina said, "But first, I want to see how far they can get before we explain. I'll play my part, and you play yours."

_The game is set. Three questions will be the maximum. No more, no less. They have as much time as the need. Winner is the one who finds out first: Mate or Explanation. Begin_

Four hours after Yukina leaves her house

So the game was set. A couple hours after Yukina left the SPR office, Naru checked the tape again. The house was quiet almost spooky. His dark blue eyes scanned the cameras until he spotted a lump underneath the covers of Yukina's bedroom. Spotting a bit of silver hair in the mess of blankets, he looked down. It was getting very late. His eyes were begging for sleep and his brain had seemed to have shut down. Perhaps he would finish this research tomorrow. After all, everyone had left.

Naru pulled his string from the lamp, shutting it off. The narcissist pulled out his keys, turned and locked the door to the SPR office. Walking briskly he stopped at his black car. An unpleasant chill brushed against his pale neck. It made Naru feel as if he was being watched. Looking around and spotting no one, he got into his car, started the engine and drove to his apartment, the chill never leaving his body.

Unlocking his apartment and relocking it after he got in didn't help. He just couldn't shake that uneasy feeling off. He turned around to see the outdoors from the large window. He stiffened, seeing a pair of scarlet red eyes, much like Yukina's eyes, before the eyes disappeared.

Immediately, Naru took his blue book entitled _Spirits and Ghosts _and began looking up the eyes. He was fairly sure that Yukina could not levitate or fly. Plus she was asleep. He looked up startled (Although his face forbid to show it) when he saw a shadow moving in the corner of his eye. The eyes were back, staring, piercing into him. Naru stared right back.

This continued until the eyes vanished and was replaced by a sheet of paper taped to the wall.

_Shinigami_ it said.

'_Shinigami',_ Naru thought, 'Death God? There is no sign that this case and the one we are currently doing is connected.'

Naru's eyes were itching to close. He walked over to his couch and collapsed on top of it. His eyes immediately dropped closed. Soon his breathing and body relaxed, signaling that he was asleep. The eyes appeared a third time, watched Naru on the couch for a couple minutes and vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Problems**

OK… I can't update for 2 reasons…

1) I have to take care of my lil bro who is only 1 and

2) I have to work on my only day off…

So please just wait for the next chapter, which may or may not be coming out this July. I will try my best to make it long but (Ignoring the writers block crushing my bed) I'm not promising anything. I might do some one shots if I get an idea…

So right now this story is on hold.


End file.
